Grounded
by PixieAngelGirl
Summary: Scenes of Green Rider series in King Zachary's POV: Finally. An opening. Saved by Karigan again, he noted wryly as he stood. Yet then again, she was always saving him. Ever since, their first meeting.


Author Notes: First actual written piece posted on in approximately 3 years. Just some scenes from the Green Rider series written by Kristen Britain, in King Zachary's point of view. This story attempts to stay true to all the events that have occurred in the actual books, so beware of paraphrasing. I have plans to write more to this story, but guarantee nothing. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers/Acknowledgment: All characters of this story belong to the brilliant Kristen Britain as well as the general plot line.

* * *

**Grounded**  
By: PixieAngelGirl  
Rated: G

* * *

King Zachary eyed the crowd warily. It was public audience day where problems seemingly too big for anyone to handle, but the king, were found. Til recently, he had looked at them with an unfavourable light. The problems presented to him were often petty, reflecting pride, greed and lack of flexibility. Years of repetitive complaints had darkened his outward look towards concept, despite him acknowledging its need. However, it wasn't until the outburst of Rider Karigan to "Leave behind your stone walls and see those whom you rule." that invigorated him.

He had laughed then, but recognized the remainder of being a grounded ruler – one the people could trust and bring their problems to. Yet as another hour was called, King Zachary sat solemnly at his throne, wondering when the shouts, cries and crude remarks would die down.

Advisor and former weapon Collin, had risen from his seat, some time ago. He stood slightly before him, back taunt. He, like the rest of the weapons, was concerned at the thickening tension and restlessness of the crowd. Sperren, on the other hand, ineffectively banged his staff against the floor, calling order.

Zachary allowed a small sigh to escape through his lips. He was the king of Sacordia, yes, but with such a mob shoving each other aggressively, even his "kingly" advice would be beyond the ears of reason.

Placing his king's mask on firmly, Zachary allowed his mind to wander:

A vision of Hillander's coast came to him, with the sound of waves crashing on rocks and flying gulls. Down along the coast, three white terriers pranced at the waves beside a woman. Barefoot in the sand, she laughs at their antics, brown hair cascading around her face and shoulders. Sensing his presence, she turned…

The sound of a horn, though poorly played, shook him from his trance. Turning his head towards the noise, he took in a more worn version of the woman in his vision. Rider Karigan turned away from the horn she held and locked gazes with him.

A look of exhaustion met him, but it was the concern and expressiveness of her eyes that stole his breath. He nodded once before she turned back to the horn, to blow a second time, when Neff, the herald, snatched back his horn, with a look of disgust. Zachary bit back a smile, as Neff blasted the horn at its true pitch, quieting the crowd.

Finally. An opening. Saved by Karigan again, he noted wryly as he stood.

"Citizens of Sacoridia, I am here today to listen to your petitions. A line will reform, no more than two wide."

Yet then again, she was always saving him. Ever since, their first meeting.

_Leave behind your stone walls._

"I swear to you, I shall hear every last one of you. However, those who do not cooperate will be summarily dismissed."

As he had secretively hoped, Karigan glided up the runner towards him and bow swiftly, her eyes glancing at the crowd. Her face spoke for a favour and already he was willing to say yes. Zachary had noted in all their previous encounters, that her requests had always been fair, though perhaps a bit risky. Or maybe it was something else.

Perhaps he should have reined himself in, but there was something about teasing Karigan that was so adorable. Perhaps it was her blush. "Greetings, Rider. Your intervention is most appreciated. Perhaps Neff can give you some pointers on playing his horn" Indeed, it was the blush.

_See those you rule._

A sudden want arose within Zachary. The want to show that he had indeed, been changed by her words so long ago. "I need you," he began when he froze momentarily, "especially the way today's audience has gone so far. I would appreciate your input as necessary".

Shocked passed over her face before she slide to the side of the dais, leaving room for the first petitioner. On and on the petitions went, when he paused to glance at her. He was startled to see that she was not looking at the petitioner but himself with a soft look on her face. However, when he looked back again, a bright intelligent gaze was trained towards the petitioner. Was that just his imagination?

_Take a look at the people._

As the last petition finally left, Zachary stretched out feeling pleased. Rider Karigan had proven herself wonderfully adapted during the audience, despite of her known feelings of aristocratic procedures. He found himself agreeing with all her assessments though often, he asked her questions due to his want of making her feeling comfortable rather than true inquiry.

Sperren and Colin were quickly dismissed, and Zachary turned to the Rider who had taken his last words to heart, and was uncomfortably rubbing warmth back into her stiff arms. Remember her request, he called to her. "You wished to speak to me about your message errand." It had not escaped his notice that they were alone, except for the servants and weapons.

_Your people are crying out for protection…_

As she spoke, his eyes caught on the upper portion of her green uniform. A rip through her sleeve was new and clean, clearly caused by a knife of some sorts. Concern and guilt arose. "What happened to you? Have you been injured all this time and I didn't realize it?"

"Injured?"

_…from you._

Sometimes he wondered. When she had said that… had she included herself? Did she need his protection? He hoped she did… for he desperately wanted to protect her.

* * *

Well that's it. Please R&R.


End file.
